The Attack at Nightfall
The Warden has begun the battle for Redcliffe Village against the undead from Castle Redcliffe. This is an optional part of the Arl of Redcliffe quest (only available if A Village Under Siege was completed). Walkthrough The quest consists of two parts: *'Defense of the Windmill': The Warden starts at the windmill along with the Knights, Ser Perth, Dwyn and the elf at the bar, assuming you have recruited all of them. If you have collected the oil barrels at the General Store, the knights will also light them here. If you have Zevran in your party and have told Ser Perth to put out the oil, he will issue a very wise warning about it. Finding the oil does not automatically force you to ask Ser Perth to use it, you can mention it, but also avoid against it. The knights do sometimes become very aggressive and run into the fire to attack the undead. *'Defense of the Chantry': A militiaman will inform you the Chantry is under attack. The Warden will go down to the chantry and fight off the remaining undead. Murdock and the other militiamen will be fighting the undead. Note: The battle appears to be on a separate map from Redcliffe Village. Traps placed during the day/before the battle will not appear during the battle. Tactics # In the first phase you can keep the knights from running into the fire by having your party's tank stand near the cliff to the right of the fire and Taunt/Threat. This will draw the undead through the fire and away from the knights. # If all the militia in the second phase have died, pull the undead up the hill to the first location so that the knights can help you. # Set your group on defensive or a different action than "Default," or manage their targets closely. Otherwise, your party members may end up walking through the fire to attack the undead in the first phase, or running past the barricades alone in the second phase, where the allied militia archers can't help them. # Try to have at least one mage in the group with the heal spell, or preferably two if you can manage it. Pause combat every so often and mouse over your NPC allies (or press Tab) to see how much health they have. Making sure your NPC allies are healed up not only can keep you from being overwhelmed, but helps tremendously with keeping them all alive for the bonus item. Use poultices to keep your own characters up so that the heals can be saved for NPCs. You may also want to set a tactics slot on your PCs to "self: HP < (less than) 50% = Use: Health Poultice." # Make good use of Area of Effect attacks on the undead before they reach your group, particularly any that cause knockdown or slow effects (such as fireball or earthquake). Remember that when playing on Easy (and Normal on the console) there is no friendly fire damage, although freeze/stun effects do still affect allies. Suggestions include Blizzard, Captivating Song, Mind Blast and Earthquake. # Focus fire on any undead that are attacking archers, mages, or other low-armor targets. Heal these targets first as well since Murdock and Tomas have reasonable armor and HP. # If you are having difficulty with the battle, you may choose to set the game to "easy" for the duration of it. # If you convinced the Inkeeper Lloyd to join you in the battle, make sure to heal him first as he is away from the group and does not have great armor. Bugs Due to pathing issues some enemies may get stuck causing the quest to not end. Solutions are to make your way to the docks where a single enemy should be or to go towards the Chantry door, which should end the quest. Enemies that refuse to walk down the hill during the Defense of the Windmill stage can be lured down by shooting them with a bow and arrow. Reward *Accessory (if Lloyd was convinced to help and managed to survive the night) - Lloyd's Magic Ring +2 Strength, -1 Cunning *Helm of the Red (if none of the villagers fell during the battle). It is a Steel Helmet which gives +1 Dexterity and 10% fire resistance, (making saving all the villagers at higher levels not worth the trouble). See also *Arl of Redcliffe *A Village Under Siege *Redcliffe Village *Ser Perth *Murdock Category:Side Quests